Don't Think about It
by Logar3
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. Traveller, Wanderer, The Next symbol of Peace, the man who killed All Might. He has many names, over many worlds.
1. Introduction, and a Kaiju Fight

A blue ring erupted out of nowhere, illuminating the dark room.

Out of it stepped a young man with green hair, followed by a girl. The first one out of the ring waited for the other person to exit it before he waved his hand, the ring disappearing.

He walked through a hallway, lights activating and signs turning on as he passed door after door. He sighed. It had been too long since he had come back here.

His most recent adventures had taken quite some time, more than he had calculated, and he had acquired a new (slightly annoying) refugee.

Speak of the devil. "SO! IZUKU! What are we doing? What's down here? Why are all of these doors locked!?"

Izuku sighed again. During his recent travels, he had encountered a girl that had the ability to use her stamina as a weapon, firing swirls of green light and heat to fight bad guys.

Her green hair was fairly standard, but the blue strands differentiated her from the rest of the alternates that he had encountered.

"Please be quiet". She was from a universe where AFO had killed All Might in their fight 5 years ago. Her house had just been destroyed. Izuku had unfortunately seen it happen way too many times before.

Izuku Midoriya was an extremely unique kid. You could never pin him down. He always seemed to show up right on time. His parents were gone, but he never had trouble talking to them. His friends were dead, but he could meet them whenever he wanted.

Izuku blamed it all on his Quirk. Its official title was '_Spacial Gates'_. The ability to generate portals from his hands. It allowed him to create light blue rings of energy that worked as gateways between locations, but that wasn't their true power.

He only ever told the Quirk registry about the warping aspect of his Quirk, not the interdimensional travel part.

The ability to rip open a hole in the barriers between dimensions. To create a doorway to another world. This was Izuku's Quirk.

He had it on good authority that it was a bad idea to tell people about the true extent of his abilities. He had either seen an Izuku or Izumi being used by the government for their Quirk or been tricked or used himself out in the multiverse many times.

The only people who knew were the alternate selves he visited and a very small, select group of people.

He eventually came to a blank door, the girl behind him bouncing to a stop with him, still chattering away. Izuku pulled out a key and placed it in the door, and it swung open.

Inside was a room that was way bigger than what it should have been. As he walked in, the girl flew into the room using her Quirk, landing on the bed. She was smiling at him.

"So this is my room now? How many others are there? Why are you letting me have it?" the girl went into another rant while Izuku set up the machine on the far side of the wall.

The large circle was a type of wormhole generating gate that he had discovered on one of the superpower-less worlds he had visited.

As he fiddled with its programming, he started to answer the question as best he could.

"Alright, Nejizumi, yes that's what I'm going to call you, this is your room now. There are unfortunately a lot of others in similar situations to you. I'm letting you have it because you're an alternate me that needs help."

Nejizumi nodded and pointed to the gate that Izuku was working on. "And what does that do?"

Izuku stood up, having finished his calibrations. He threw Nejizumi a small remote. "This is something called a Stargate, although I have modified it to work a bit like my Quirk. Push the button on the wall to open a portal back to your dimension, and use the button on the remote to open a portal to this room whenever you need to."

Nejizumi nodded, then placed a hand on her chin, looking like the old 'thinker' statue. "Can I bring all of my friends here with me?"

Izuku shook his head as he deflated a bit. "Unfortunately no, you cannot bring anyone else into the fortress. I've already had to rebuild this place after one of my alternates accidentally brought his universes All For One here."

"The button will only work if **you specifically** are the one to press it, and anyone that isn't you that goes through the portal will just end up on the other side of the portal, not here."

Nejizumi nodded, but Izuku wasn't done. "Also, I just need to check a few things." Izuku opened a small portal to his left and dragged a clipboard out of it.

He moved onto the next question on his list "Do the names All for One or One for All mean anything to you?"

Nejizumi nodded. "I know about All for One, he killed All Might about 5 years ago, and now rules over most of Japan. I've never heard of One for All though…"

Izuku nodded and wrote that down as well, before moving onto the next Question.

"Does the name Eri mean anything to you?" Nejizumi shook her head, and Izuku nodded, noting it down.

"How about Destro? Name mean anything to you?" again, she shook her head, and he wrote it down on the clipboard.

He tapped away at a screen that he was wearing on his arm, nodding his head. He pointed to the remote.

"That's all for now. You can come back anytime you need or want, and if you push this button-" he showed her a smaller blue button on the remote. "- then I will be notified that you require assistance, and will attempt to help."

He pushed the button on the wall and the stargate activated, the swirling, water-like, surface of the portal was incredibly enticing. Nejizumi flew over to the portal, waved at Izuku, and floated through.

Izuku walked out of the room and to the foyer of the building. He hated dimensions like that. Seeing the carnage that All for One wrought on worlds where he succeeded always put him in a bad mood.

He sighed as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

He needed a drink.

* * *

He woke up with a hangover.

It was a common thing. He had a brilliant mind, one of the smartest people he had ever met (including himself) but he still kept doing this to himself.

He yelped as he rolled off the bed, hitting the ground, pain spiking through his brain. The lights of his room turned on, bombarding his eyes and giving him even more pain.

He pushed a button on the screen that adorned his left wrist. It acted like a master control for his fortress, as well as a regular computer.

As he did so, the door to the room opened and a small buzzing could be heard as a robot came in and picked him up off the floor. "_**=Caretaker unit C-555 reporting for morning routine sir=**_"

He was raised from the ground and taken into his bathroom by the robot. The robot beeped as it placed him upright in the shower.

Izuku patted the top of the robot. "Thank you, Fives. You may go now, please prepare breakfast #28.3"

The robot beeped again in confirmation and exited the room. Izuku grabbed a few of the supplies from the shelf of the shower, mixing them together, before dripping them into his eyes.

Almost immediately, the hangover he was experiencing evaporated, his brain clearing of the buzzing and pain. He sighed contentedly as the warm water of the shower started hitting his back.

He showered and exited the room. He walked into a large walk-in closet and stood on 2 footprints painted on the floor.

"Clothing unit, activate outfit #3." A bunch of mechanical arms sprouted from the walls of the closet, each holding a different article of clothing.

There were his shoes, something that he had come to know as a multiversal constant. Every single Izuku or Izumi he had ever met had been wearing a set of red high top sneakers.

Then came some standard black tracksuit pants, and a blue shirt with the mascot for the Fallout series, Vault Boy, giving the thumbs up.

Over that came his long, forest green lab coat, stuffed to the brim with technology. He had one of his contacts in a super futuristic dimension create it for him. Even he didn't know the extent of its capabilities.

He hoped he never would need to.

Then on his face came his goggles. A gift from one of his friends, a girl who he always seemed to know in most dimensions, Mei Hatsume. Sleek black with green highlights, the goggles helped him out in combat by highlighting people he marked as targets, as well as being a GPS and an objective tracker (a fancy way of saying to-do list)

His belt was wrapped around his waist and his holster placed on it, a hissing going off as the holster fused with his belt and pants, so it didn't jump around as he ran.

He came to a wall and pushed a few buttons. He was going into a combat-heavy dimension for his next job. Some multiversal scientist dude wanted a specific thing from a specific dimension, the usual.

Izuku looked down at the 'coordinates' he had been given and opened a quick portal to it. Looking through, he saw what looked like a war-torn city with a large creature rampaging through its streets being attacked by a robot the size of a skyscraper.

He sighed. He had been tasked with getting the blood of this '_kaiju'_ and this robot dude was probably going to vaporise it.

He never failed a job. He wouldn't fail this one.

The wall he was tapping on opened up, revealing a large assortment of weaponry that he had collected from his travels.

Lightsabers were a must. They were some of the most effective close combat melee weapons he had ever found, and the Izuku from that dimension had been glad to give him one after Izuku killed some big bad guy called "Emperor Palpatine" or something.

He then swiped through the air, and the first panel moved, a panel full of handguns and pistols replacing it. He swiped past it. He probably wouldn't need one for this job.

He swiped again and again until he found the panel he was looking for. 'The big guns' of his collection.

A weapon from a reality where hell is real and people have learned to fight off the demonic hordes under the tutelage of some dude named "the doom slayer?" Pass.

A shrink ray might work, but only if he can get to the '_kaiju'_ first. Wouldn't want the big Robo dude getting rid of the creature.

Molecular Deconstructor? That should do. Izuku pointed to the MD, a sleek white rifle with blue highlights, and it was taken out of its socket and brought down to Izuku by a robot arm.

Izuku grabbed the MD from the arm, and strapped it to his back, the lab coat automatically magnetising to it, holding it in place. He did another one over and re-opened the portal to the '_kaiju world'_ as his customer called it.

It was time to strike down a titan.

* * *

'**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP…'**

"Sir! Anomalous energy signature detected above the Kaiju, sir!" The woman sitting at the console yelled out to his commander.

The commander walked over, a tall, thin man with blonde hair, curious about this anomaly. The controller moved the camera's around until they could see above the Kaiju.

Sitting with there legs crossed, a blue ring above them with a tube going through it, was a teenager, stabbing something into the category 4 Kaiju's head.

As he did so, the Kaiju didn't even seem to notice, as it was continuing its fight with [DEKU]. The commander leaned over and turned on the communicator for [DEKU].

"Izuku! Uraraka! Watch out for the civilian on top of the Kaiju, he has unknown goals and is right on top of its head. Be careful.

There was a shout of confusion from Uraraka, but Izuku's voice came back through the communicator.

"Got it, Toshi, adjusting strategy!" The large chain sword pulled back into [DEKU]'s frame, and the Jaeger got into a combat-ready stance, the green lines on its body getting brighter and brighter as it powered up.

As it did so, Izuku voice came back through the communicator, but something was… different.

"Toshinori, Mei, Ochako, Izuku. I must ask that you leave this Kaiju with me. You may stand down."

Toshinori sputtered at this. Izuku's voice addressing Izuku? What the hell was all this!?

"Civilian, please identify yourself," Toshonori asked through the communicator. After a second the voice came back through.

"Fine, just give me a minute to deal with this thing and I will" The voice sounded tired.

He focused back onto the cameras showing this unidentified person and zoomed in. he nearly had a heart attack there and then. Was that Izuku is a lab coat?

The not-Izuku seemed to be finished with its task, seemingly collecting Kaiju blood, if the giant needle was any hint, and jumped off the top of the Kaiju. He pointed some sort of gun at it as he fell.

From it spouted a green beam that slammed into the Kaiju and spread green energy over its entire body. Once it fully surrounded the Kaiju, something miraculous happened.

The category 4 Kaiju that even [DEKU] was having trouble with, turned to dust in front of their very eyes. Under the not-Izuku then appeared another blue ring, as well as one inside the control room.

The not-Izuku flew down into the first ring and appeared out of the one in the control room.

The weapon he used was placed on his back, and he stood upright as he spoke.

"Please bring Izuku and Uraraka here, I wish to speak with them. Toshinori, call them back in."

The communication line from [DEKU] was going haywire as Izuku and Ochako tried to get Toshinori's attention.

Toshinori called them back in.

This was a weird day.

* * *

Izuku was flipping a coin as he sat in the control room, the guns of the guards pointed at him from all angles.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt any of you guys. 1. You can't do anything to me even if you wanted to, and 2. I just killed a Kaiju for you, what reason do I have to be your enemy?"

He currently was sitting on a stool and had Mei practically plastered to his back as she examined his lab coat, salivating.

"What is this made out of!? It's resisting all of my instruments! Seriously, Greenie, what is this lab coat?!"

Izuku laughed. "Never change Mei, never change," he shifted in his seat, turning to face the crowd of people staring at him, this dimension's Izuku included.

"Q&A time, but be quick, I don't have a lot of time." He tapped his wrist computer.

Toshinori started. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Izuku chuckled.

"Technically 2 questions, but that's fine. My name is Izuku Midoriya. I came from another dimension."

The crowd was silent for a second as they processed this information. Then this dimensions Izuku spoke up. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

Izuku sputtered for a second. "Wait, you actually believe me?" This dimensions Izuku just shrugged.

"Yep, I spend my days fighting giant, Godzilla like creatures that come from a portal at the bottom of the ocean. This is nothing I haven't seen before."

The crowd started nodding as they agreed with their Izuku. Izuku burst out laughing.

"You guys just got yourself on my visit list! OK, now then," he pointed to these dimensions Izuku. "To avoid confusion, I'm going to call you Jaeger. You may call me either Izuku or Outlander."

He turned to Mei. "And to answer your question, I have no clue. Got it from an alternate me in a dimension where technology is so advanced it looks like magic."

Mei huffed, pouting, before going back to attempting to scan the coat. Izuku laughed as he created another portal, this one leading to his employer.

"I must be going now, you will see me again"

He stood up and walked through the portal, it snapping shut behind him. He tapped away at the screen on his arm, going into a folder named 'good to return to' and typed in the 'coordinates' as well as a short description.

He laughed. "That was pretty cool".

* * *

He wasn't having the best day.

His delivery from the teen he had met should be arriving soon, but he was starting to succumb to these dimensions mental effects. In every corner, he saw eyes. In every shape, he saw triangles.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, and probably never wake up, a blue ring sprung into existence next to him. The teen stepped out, opened another portal, and waved his arm, inviting him through the portal.

He scrambled through it and instantly felt the pressure of the previous dimension release him. He turned to the teen.

"Thank you, I must say that was an unfortunate destination to land in." the teen just nodded showing him to a large vat of Kaiju blood.

He was stunned. This was even more than he had expected the boy to get. He handed over the promised payment, a box containing the blueprints for his portal device, and grabbed the keys to the vat off of the boy.

The boy opened another portal but stopped right as he was about to step through. He turned back around to the man.

"When you're done with all this, can you tell that Dorito looking-ass bitch Bill that Izuku helped you? He's been a pain in my ass for years now."

Ford laughed at this. "Of course my boy, I'll be sure to tell him after I blast a hole right through him."

The boy, that he now knew was named Izuku nodded, then stepped through the portal. Ford continued laughing for a moment.

'_I'll make it home Stanley, and I'll set things right between us'_


	2. Exploration and Murder

Goddamnit, another hangover.

Seriously, why did he keep doing this to himself?! Sure the effects only lasted until he was able to get to his shower, but still, it hurt!

He tapped on his armband to summon Fives, and the bot dutifully wheeled into the room, beeping like an alarm clock, something he did not program it to originally do.

Whatever. He could always just punish it for that later.

He let himself get thrown into the shower and quickly as he could assemble what he called his '**anti-hangover****juice'**.

Squeezing it into his eye, he thanked whatever gods were out there for the relief he felt immediately. He put the ingredients for the AHJ away and continued with his shower.

Once he was done, he dried himself off and stepped in front of his mirror. He ran a hand through his hair.

It was about time to get it cut again, it was starting to get into his eyes and he couldn't afford to be distracted, or partially blind, out in the multiverse.

He sighed, that meant it was time for another visit to one of the Mandalay's. They may not be _"official"_ hairdressers, but they were some of the best out there, that he didn't have to pay for, of course.

Planning a visit to one of the Mandalay's he knew, he set about getting dressed for the day. As he walked to his closet, he thought about his other plans.

He didn't have a job to do today so he was going to go out and catalogue some newly formed realities. His "best friend" had fucked up recently and had made a whole bunch of new ones.

"Clothing Unit, activate outfit number two." The machines whirred to life, outfitting Izuku into his 'explorer class' outfit.

Red combat boots (Every other Izuku/Izumi in the multiverse wears red shoes, why not him?), Black cargo pants, red, long-sleeved shirt with 'the flash's' logo on it, black gloves, and his lab coat.

On his head, the goggles were placed on his head, this time accompanied by a set of headphones and a head-mounted flashlight that he could turn on and off with a thought.

He pulled at his gloves, pulling the velcro around his wrist tight so that they didn't jostle around too much.

He moved down to the kitchen and saw the various robots going about their business on preparing his food. Izuku immediately noticed something wrong though.

**None of them were using actual food.**

Sure, the machines were going through their programmed movements to cook the meals, but none of them were being supplied with ingredients, which meant _**she**_ had raided his kitchen again.

He ran over to his "Food Storage Unit", which was just a glorified fridge, and opened it. Sure enough, there was no food in there except for a box of cookies with a sticky note attached.

"_Sorry about making more universes, or dimensions, or whatever you call them! I made you some cookies to make up for it. Also, I took some of your food for the road. Love, E-"_

He sighed, opening a portal, and stepping through. He arrived at a restaurant that looked like it was from the 3000s.

Androids and robots working behind the counter, using machines known as replicators to instantly create food. You would think that he could just come here whenever he wanted to get food.

But he couldn't, and it was mainly because he was technically a criminal here. You shoot one guy that was attacking someone and suddenly your an _'extra-dimensional threat'_.

Another reason he tried to avoid this place was that every time he came here, he had to rely on the waitress he had saved, Chelsea, to eat there safely.

Well. Speak of the devil and all that.

"Izuku! It's so nice to see you! It's been way too long. What happened, did your friend steal all your food again?" Izuku nodded before putting his face to the counter and holding up 3 fingers.

"Got it! One number three coming right up!" The woman sprinted away to get his food, leaving Izuku to his thoughts.

A few seconds later, a plate filled with a large American breakfast was placed down in front of him. The waitress smiled at him before leaning over the counter and whispering to him.

"You have about five minutes until my Quirk ends and people start noticing you, I'd suggest being quick with your food."

Izuku nodded, thanking her.

He ate quickly before he started to notice the signs that her Quirk was about to let up. People glancing over in his direction, seemingly realising that there was a person sitting there, which was a tell-tale sign that it was time to go.

Waving goodbye to Chelsea, he walked into the bathroom, opened a portal and stepped through.

Now that he had eaten, it was time to explore.

* * *

Izuku was actually stunned for a second after arriving here.

"How the **fuck** did they change the world this much?" That was what Izuku wanted to scream from the rooftops as he looked over the small isle covered in huts and stables.

You wanna know what was in those stables? **DRAGONS**. Real-life dragons, fire breath and all.

Now, Izuku had seen dragons before. He had killed dragons before. He wasn't proud of it, but he has had a one-night stand with a dragon before. _(It was polymorphed, which made him unsure if it was OK or not)_

But never in his life has he seen Dragon & Human interactions so smooth before. On this small island, apparently called berk or something, This dimension's version of Izuku had somehow unified dragons and the inhabitants of berk.

From his spot on top of a mountain, Izuku could see the Izuku of this dimension, flying on a pitch-black dragon. What was weirder was that both rider and dragon were missing a part of their body.

The Izuku was missing his left foot, and the dragon, who he overheard was called Toothless, was missing one of its back wings, although it had been replaced by some legitimately ingenious technology for a group of this technological calibre.

Izuku wrote down the normal notes on the dimension. The "coordinates", even though his Quirk made him always remember them, and a brief description of how it differed from others.

He sighed, placing the dimension in its appropriate folder on his device, before opening a portal to his next location.

Please, let it be at least a little bit more familiar.

* * *

Why the **FUCK** did he ever ask the universe for anything?

It always came back to bite him in the ass, no matter what he asked for. Was that karma for being allowed to travel between worlds? He gets fucked over all the time?

It certainly felt that way, as he dodged a giant rock that had been thrown at him by a giant ass dragon!

Seriously, what was with all the dragon worlds today!?

The big blue dragon with 2 people on its back roared and blew fire at him. He knew better than to shoot it, as this universe's Izuku was sitting on its back, but he still had to dodge its attacks.

Opening a portal into the sky he jumped through, avoiding the fire breath. He opened a smaller one beside him and pulled out a megaphone.

"IZUKU! Call off the dragon, I am not here to hurt you!" His voice travelled down to them and there was a slight hesitation from both the dragon and the riders.

Izuku made another portal and landed on the ground safely. He looked up to the dragon in front of him and tapped on the device on his arm a few times.

A small arm came out of the side and a bright blue light came from it, moving up and down the dragon's body, as well as the riders.

**-Scanning… Specimens Scanned-**

** DNA match's acquired.**

** DNA match to Izuku Midoriya**

** Partial DNA match to Momo Yaoyorozu... Identified: Humanoid Subspecies: Elf**

** No DNA match for draconic specimen**

Izuku nodded as he tapped away at the screen, purposely ignoring the odd looks the riders were giving him, as well as the angry glare the dragon was shooting at him.

"So, stranger? Who are you and why have you been following us? Do you work for Galbatorix? If so, I will have to engage you."

Izuku waved his hand at them but wrote down the name Galbatorix for further study. "No, I do not! Look, may I please speak to Izuku!?"

The dragon growled at him before the Izuku patted its neck, whispering something. The Izuku dropped off the dragons back and approached Izuku, hand on his sword.

"So, who are you then stran- What? You… you look just like me!" The Izuku of this dimension drew their sword and dropped into a combat stance.

"Stand down dude, I'm just you from another world. Don't mind me alright, I'm just going to follow you around for a bit and write stuff down about this world."

Izuku opened a portal and dropped his pistol through it. "There, I'm unarmed. I don't intend to hurt you, just to study this world."

Izuku could see that the Izuku of this world was having a debate with himself… maybe himself? He couldn't rule out telepathic communication, it was more common than you might think.

The Izuku eventually nodded to himself (maybe) and looked over to Izuku. "Fine, you can stay, but the second we think you're doing and funny business, Saphira is going to eat you."

Izuku assumed that _'Saphira'_ was the big blue dragon in front of him. He nodded, holding out his hand. "We have a deal. For ease of communication, please call me Outlander."

Izuku shook Outlanders's hand and walked back to Saphira and Momo. "Do you want to ride with us? Or will you be using your rings to travel?"

Izuku opened a portal next to him and smiled at them. "I'll use my portals. Just go about whatever you were doing before, I will attempt to not interrupt."

Izuku nodded to Outlander, and after a few warning growls from the dragon, they shot into the air, Izuku following, writing facts down about this world as he did so.

It might be a chaotic and sometimes emotionally de-stabilising life, but he wouldn't swap it for anything.

* * *

He was done for the day.

Dragons seemed to be the theme of today, and he had no idea why at the moment. He opened a portal into a large room with a huge black box on the back wall.

He shrugged as he walked into the room, plugging his wrist computer into the central database, downloading the last week of travel's information into it.

The download ended quickly, and Izuku unplugged himself from the database. He had a look through the last week.

The most notable world would probably be the one with the Kaijus (or Noumu's, as they called them there), as it was the only one he had already marked as _"safe to return to"_.

There was the job he did for the scientist that Bill pissed off, as well as the escort job he did for some high-level Multi-dimensional being.

He really hoped that this _'Ford'_ could kill Bill, he was a menace and a bully to all Dimensional travellers, including Izuku when he first started bouncing around the multiverse.

He was about to go to the lounge of the fortress to watch some TV when the device on his arm started to beep.

That meant one of the fortress' inhabitants were in trouble.

Guess he wasn't done for the day...

* * *

The button was only meant to be used for the direst of circumstances.

He tapped on the notification on his wrist-computer and got the coordinates for the alarm. Running to the armoury wall, he swiped for a bit until he found the Assault Rifle wall.

Picking up a combat rifle, he strapped it to his back as he grabbed a ray gun from the next panel.

Opening a portal to the coordinates shown, he was greeted with a battlefield. Gunshots going everywhere, Quirks being used.

But worst of all, standing in the middle of the field, was _**All for One**_. Right in front of an Izumi, holding the remote Izuku gave all fortress inhabitants.

Izuku dropped to the ground, out of sight, and eavesdropped on All for One.

"Midoriya Izumi, am I correct? All Might's little _protege_…" Izuku shuddered at his voice, memories threatening to spill back up and overtake him.

He shook himself off and continued listening.

"Yea, what's it to you, All for One? You couldn't beat the _7th_ holder of One for All, why would you think you could beat the 8th?"

The Izumi sounded confident, but Izuku knew it was an act. He had met this Izumi about 2 years ago, right after a failed suicide attempt that had let her manifest her Quirk.

He had offered her access to the fortress as she 'recovered', which she accepted, but had gone to her home dimension after a while.

Apparently, All Might had found her worthy of One for All. Just great. One for All might be a great boon for hero work, but in Izuku's opinion, being a target for All for One was never worth it.

"Ha! Do you believe that I wish to fight you, my dear? Of course not. Even without full control of One for All, you have made great strides in adapting to it."

Izuku sighed. He sincerely hoped this wasn't a Dad for One situation, that usually ended poorly. But with the way AFO was talking to this Izumi, it was a fair assumption.

"But most of that can be attributed to your Quirk, no? **Indestructible** makes the damage One for All would normally cause it's wielder a non-issue, doesn't it?"

Izuku didn't like the sound of this.

"**Indestructible** is such an amazing Quirk, isn't it? It would be a shame if something… _**happened to it…**_"

Izuku didn't need to hear the rest, he knew what All for One wanted. He wanted a time where Izumi couldn't run from him, so he could steal her Quirk, making him unstoppable.

Izuku created a portal at his feet and dropped down next to Izumi, throwing her back and through another portal, leading to her room in the fortress.

Raising the Ray-gun he fired a blast at AFO's arm, but he raised it. Even so, there was a deep burn going up and down his forearm, which seemed to surprise AFO.

"A clone? No, you're male. Those portals were quite interesting, boy, I will have to experiment with them when I take your Quirk for interrupting me."

Izuku jumped to the side and rolled as AFO's black and red tendrils slammed into the ground where he had stood.

"Impressive. I'm going to assume you are what this fascinating remote is for? Incredible design, this remote, sending out an energy signal that even I failed in tracking."

AFO laughed. "Until, of course, you showed up. Where exactly do your portals go I wonder, I can't wait to find out."

Izuku dodged another set of tendrils and jumped through a portal, appearing on AFO's right. He immediately started firing on AFO with the combat rifle, holes starting to appear in AFO's body as he was riddled with bullets.

All for One let out an uncharacteristic yelp as the bullets entered his body. With a wave of his hands, a blue wall appeared all around him, stopping the bullets.

"Just who in the hell are you, pest? No guns should be able to pierce all the durability Quirks I've amassed."

Izuku smirked as he saw the combat rifle's energy-assisted ordinance enter AFO's body. It was a little sadistic, but he never did get tired of ending AFO.

Usually, he only did it if they threatened the Izuku/Izumi of that world. In special cases, there were times when he went out of his way to hunt AFO, but that was only if they acquired certain problematic Quirks.

As Izuku was fighting, firing at AFO, jumping through portals, dodging tendrils, he didn't realise that the All Might of this dimension had just shown up, and was watching the fight in shock.

It only lasted a second thought, before All Might swooped in faster than the eye could see, and dragged Izuku away from the fight.

As he put Izuku down, he looked at the boy in shock. Izuku sighed.

"Look, I'm sure Izumi told you about what happened 2 years ago. My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm here to kill All for One, you can't stop me, _yada yada yada,_ let's go already!"

Izuku then dropped through a portal and appeared back on the field with All for One as All Might landed next to him.

All Might sprinted at All for One but was pushed back towards Izuku by an air blast. Izuku waved his hands and spawned 2 portals. One in front of him, to catch All Might, and another behind All for One.

Seeing the portal, All Might twisted himself and charged up One for All to 100%. All for One turned half a second too late, getting a fist to his face strong enough to create a tornado.

Izuku sighed as he saw All Might use the last of his strength on the hit. If he had just listened to Izuku, he could have saved that, but oh well.

All Might stood panting over the unconscious body of All for One and raised his fist into the sky.

Izuku swore he could hear the cheering from there, meaning that this was on TV. He quickly covered himself with his coat, hiding his face from the camera, and created a portal right next to AFO.

All Might looked up at him and saw what he was about to do. He saw the rifle in his hands, pointed at All for One's head.

"Young Midoriya, **DON'T!**"

But he was too late. On live TV, Identity hidden from this dimension, Izuku pumped a full clip of the rifle's ammo into All for One as he dodged All Might until he was sure he was dead.

After he finished, he created a portal to Izumi's room and jumped in.

He made a portal back to her house and sent her through it. She thanked him and ran through.

Izuku sighed as he walked through the fortress to calm himself down. He found himself in his lounge room, mindlessly watching some show about a pizza delivery boy that was frozen and now lived in the future.

He might hate All for One with a passion; how couldn't he, with all that AFO had done to him, and all of his alternates, but it still _never_ got easier to put a bullet in anyone's head.

Not even All for One's.


	3. An Insult and an Argument

Izuku was in his lounge room watching TV with a few alternates when it happened.

Every now and then, people that were able to contact him would shoot him a message to set up a job for Izuku to do.

Izuku didn't actually need a job, or money, or even payment, as he could just go to a dimension where food is free and get some there, and he had the fortress to live in.

He took the jobs people sent to him because of the one true reason anyone does anything.

Sheer... absolute... BOREDOM!

So he wasn't surprised when his communicator beeped. What he was surprised about was when it didn't stop beeping.

The device was meant to beep once when someone made a job offer, and the continued beeps meant that he just got around 14 job offers at the one time.

He got up and sprinted over to the machine and sorted the offers by payment price. Apparently, some big shot scientist wanted him to…

Wait, what the fuck?

A scientist had sent him, Izuku Midoriya, the hero of the multiverse, the scourge of All for One, Destroyer of the Yakuza, a bunch of job offers to kidnap children for him?

Izuku shook his head. He had a job to do now, just not the one offered to him. He checked the name of the scientist that sent him the offer and jotted down the coordinates.

He knew the name of the scientist. Daruma Ujiko. All for One's personal doctor, that takes joy from breaking every legal and moral rule of science he could find.

And that bastard wanted Izuku to kidnap some kids, so he could experiment on them. Sprinting over to his closet, Izuku ordered the clothing unit to start getting him changed into combat gear and grabbing his weapons.

He had an asshole to annihilate.

* * *

Izuku fell through a portal and landed on his bed, exhausted.

Flushing out that dimensions AFO's operation took longer than he expected. The AFO in that dimension had a Quirk that allowed him to shut down a person's Quirk for 10 minutes if they inhaled a gas he expelled from his body.

Izuku had put his gas mask up a second too late and had found himself stranded in the middle of All for One's biggest compound, Nomu everywhere, with only a lightsaber, an M6 magnum, and an Institute standard-issue plasma rifle.

And All for One had the, admittedly good, idea of filling the ENTIRE compound with the gas and only sealing his Quirk.

It was a good plan if you forgot that Izuku had more combat training than All for One could dream off.

He had ripped and tore through the Nomu in the facility with a fury that would put the Doom Slayer to shame and had eventually reached AFO and his pet doctor, who was in the middle of evacuation procedures.

The doctor had died quickly, unfortunately, just a bullet to the head. The man deserved a far worse death for what he had been planning. All for One took a little longer to take down, but Izuku got him in the end, although he broke his Plasma Rifle (which cost a lot of money!).

Izuku thought about All for One a bit more. To be honest, the Quirk itself wasn't crazy powerful, it was just the potential that bumped it up to an S-rank Quirk. Izuku had actually, at one point, considered asking one of his alternates to give him their version of All for One.

Adding more powers onto his already impressive set of skills would be a massive boon, especially since he didn't just have to steal combat Quirks. The number of Quirks that were used for things other than combat was, literally, infinite.

He shook his head. That kind of thinking was dangerous. Yes, All for One in his hands had the possibility to help hundreds, if not thousands, of people.

But the downsides to the Quirk were there. Around 95% of the time, All for One came with negative instincts. The need to take a Quirk or the user becomes jittery. Withdrawal symptoms if the user gives someone a Quirk.

Sometimes, in the worst cases, the hunger for Quirks is so strong it can override morality, leading to villainy.

He couldn't risk it. All for One's were difficult to deal with when they were restricted to their own dimension. If he got All for One and lost himself to it, the multiverse would be in extreme danger.

He wasn't too full of himself to think that losing himself to AFO was impossible. He had seen better men than him corrupted by power.

So he wasn't going to tempt fate. She was super annoying, and even if she still owed him $20, it was never a good idea to mess with her.

As his thoughts started slowing down, becoming more muddled, he found himself wrapping himself up in the bedsheets surrounding him, exhausted by the last few days, and promptly fell asleep.

He never saw the flash of blue light, and he didn't hear the giggles.

* * *

Izuku woke up to a situation that only seemed to happen once in a blue moon. He woke up without a headache.

Or at least, without a headache, for now. As he was lying in his bed, the faint smell of ozone permeated throughout the room.

He only knew of one thing/person that would smell like ozone, and want to be in his room as he woke up.

He opened his eyes and scanned the room. Nothing at the bathroom door. Nothing at his desk. Nothing with him on the be- shit!

'Oh god please no. Anything but that' He prayed to whatever gods in this dimension that what he thinks happened didn't.

He had to be specific, some of the gods from other dimensions are dicks. Although apparently, so were the ones from this dimension.

"Morning Zuzu! Wow, you were amazing last night! See, this is why I kept bugging you for this! Wasn't it great for you, as well?"

He rolled over and shoved his face in his pillow, attempting to smother himself. Maybe if he did, the gods would have pity on him and just erase him. (The afterlife was overrated)

He pulled himself from his pillow and looked over at her. The covers of the bed were pulled up around her, it was fairly obvious she was naked.

"Uuuuughhh." He turned away and tapped some commands into his wrist computer, deciding that he would just ignore this and hope it went away.

"Oh, come on Izuku! It's no fun if you don't panic a little!" She said, and he could practically hear the pout in her voice.

He reached the bathroom and locked the door, even though he knew it wouldn't help. He was right, of course, as with a flash of blue, and the smell of ozone, Eri appeared in the bathroom with him.

"Seriously, Izuku. You know locked doors don't mean anything to me! Now come on, you have to panic a little bit or this isn't fun for me!"

Izuku pointedly ignored her and spoke to the computer. "Computer, please scan me for any physical and psychological signs of sexual activity, time frame 1.5 days."

A blue light erupted from his mirror and scanned him. After a while, there was a deep beeping sound. "None detected."

Izuku put his hand up to his face, dragging it down. "Eri, why do you have to keep doing this to me? The joke isn't even funny anymore." He turned to her, thankful that she was fully dressed.

She flashed him a pout. "Look at you, 'Mr. Smartest Man in the universe', ruining my fun with your dumb machines."

She sat down on the toilet with a huff, hands on her chin. "I have made it painfully obvious to you a million times that I like you, but every time I make any advances, you reject them!"

She put her finger to her chin in a spot-on froppy impression. "Although, It does sort of remind me of my mum and dad's whole thing, to be honest, and they're together now!"

She tapped the non-existent watch on her hand. "And you know that I have nothing but time, Aizawa V2!" She flashed him a smile that quickly turned into a thoughtful look. "Although, if we just did it now, neither of us would have to wait."

He stopped tapping away at this wrist computer and face-palmed. "I said no, Eri! Look, sure, you're great. You're really attractive, funny, if a little annoying, and you're my best friend."

Eri smiled. "You do realise that you're only listing positive's, right Izuku?" He glared at her and slapped the sink.

"BUT! It's way too weird for me! Your 10 years younger than me! I saved you when you were six!" Izuku was getting frustrated, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Usually, If Eri was this insistent about anything, it was because it had already happened for her and she wanted to make sure it happened again.

"Fine. You saved me when I was six, but I'm not six anymore! Do six-year-olds have boobs? Do they?!" Izuku wouldn't admit it to her, but he was definitely distracted by her pushing her boobs up.

"NO, they don't!" Wait, was Eri yelling at him? This was new. "I am 18-years-old! An Adult! Just like you, 'Mr. Edgy Inter-dimensional Bounty Hunter!'"

She stood up and poked him in the chest repeatedly, tears appearing in her eyes. "And you know what? I am truly sorry if you don't get that right now! But can you blame me for wanting to be with literally the ONLY person who gets me?"

She stopped poking him, but the tears kept coming. "Being a Time Traveller is hard, Izuku. I'm going to outlive everyone I know, probably even you, if we don't figure something out."

She held her head in her hands. "I've seen timelines where I never meet you, where Overhaul keeps me strapped to a chair for most of my life, and takes over the world with my blood."

"I've seen a timeline where you die at the USJ. I've seen a timeline where you become the next symbol of peace." Eri stood up and stared him in the eyes.

"You are the only Izuku that doesn't ever change. I can change your timeline and it just makes another dimension, one that you could visit. Do you know how much it means to me that you are something I can't accidentally change?"

"You've seen all the worlds where your friends have died and you couldn't stop it. You've seen the world where that version of you obviously have it better off there than you do yourself."

She lifted her head from her hands and stood up. "You've had to deal with the sleepless nights, the existential crisis', the pain of knowing that your life doesn't really mean anything in the grand scheme of things."

"No-one can even come close to understanding me and the situation I'm in than you can. You're my best friend and you can't blame me or judge me for wanting to be with you!"

OK. This was definitely new. Izuku had dealt with teasing Eri. He had dealt with Eri when she was hungry, angry, tired, scared, and more.

He had never seen Eri cry like this. Well, at least not since a little while after saving her from Overhaul and his followers.

He wasn't really sure what to do at this point. Her being 10 years younger than him was his main reason for not just jumping in, but she made good points.

The Eri that was the same age as he was, had been following him around since kid Eri arrived at UA. She might as well be a separate person at this point.

She legitimately was his best friend and was one of the only people, other than his alternates, that he could trust to always have his back.

And he really was not lying when he said that she was attractive. She had grown up from an adorable, scared, 6-year-old, to a beautiful, badass, time-travelling, butt-kicking adult.

Her horn hadn't grown much, probably only a few centimetres in its dormant state, but whenever she used her Quirk it could grow to about 10cm long.

Her hair was still pure white and had grown to about the small in her back. The green 'Deku' cap she had taken to wearing not hindering her looks one bit.

He took a step towards her, glad that he was still dressed, (How had he not noticed that when she was pranking him?) and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and froze when she saw his half-smile (He was trying damnit!). "Look Eri. You're my super-attractive, badass best friend. But at the moment?"

He shook his head, head looking down to the floor. "Whenever I think about us together, all I can think of are those nights where you cuddled in my room at UA because you had a nightmare. It's still too weird for me. "

She looked back down and nodded, wiping away a few tears. She handed him a small stone tablet.

On it was a picture of the two of them carved into it, fully painted and everything. It was from a job where Izuku needed a stone mask from the distant past for his customer.

"That's…" Her voice was shaky and he didn't like it one bit. It reminded him too much of when he first saw her, a scared little girl afraid of the entire world. "That's fine. Just break this when... I mean if, if you ever change your mind."

She took a step towards the door and waved. "I'll just leave you alone. See you around Izuku".

He took a step forward and tried to grab her, but she vanished in a flash of blue light and ozone.

'That was not how I expected this morning to go…'

* * *

There was a flash, and the smell of ozone spread throughout the quiet apartment.

The year was 4053. Humanity had basically perfected machine learning and lived in absolute luxury as machines took care of all the jobs.

It was her favourite time to live in. There were no heroes, no villains. Everyone had everything they needed, so much so, that sports were the only thing Quirks were used for at this point, other than the occasional Quirk that the machines thought was important to study.

But the one thing that was really the best here out of any other time frame, was the Ice cream. Perfectly made down to the last chemical strand, customised for each person's taste buds.

There was literally nothing better for her after the complete and utter sadness inducing let-down that conversation had been. She had travelled back to Izuku to play a simple prank like she always does.

But it had ended the worst way possible, Izuku firmly, and clearly, stating that he did not want to be with her at the moment.

She took a small amount of comfort in the fact that he had said "at the moment" when he was rejecting her. That just meant that at some point he might be OK with dating her.

As she sat down with her bucket of Ice cream, spoon, and a pile of trashy romance movies from across the timeline in her empty, quiet apartment, she thought about the conversation again, realising something.

She looked around the apartment and saw 2, maybe 3 personal belongings, and a TV with almost every show to ever exist on it.

She scooped out some ice cream and ate it, refilling the tub with her Quirk.

'I really do have nothing but time…'

* * *

Izuku sat down and put his knees against his chest.

He had just sent his best friend away. Shit, he had just sent his best friend away.

He was actually really disappointed with himself. He had brokered effective and long-standing peace treaties between factions ready to bombard each other with weapons capable of destroying planets, but couldn't find a way to gently let Eri down?

He opened a small portal and placed the stone tablet down carefully into a storage box. He didn't want to break it by accident and crush her, even more, when she showed up in his time period.

He didn't really know what to think. His main reasoning to avoid getting into a relationship was because of the age difference between them, but for someone who advocated that everyone should have an open mind, he was pretty hypocritical.

Eri had made some excellent points. To Izuku, the Eri of his time is an 8-year-old girl that loves apples and was just officially adopted by Aizawa.

To Eri, age and time mean jack-shit. She could be any age when she visited, she could rewind her body to be younger, she could fast-forward it to be older. She was a Time Traveller, goddamnit, she could just go back in time and become his childhood best friend.

If she really wanted to, she could change his entire life, manipulating the timeline until she got what she wanted. But she didn't.

She respected him and his free will enough to make the decision for himself. That sort of trust and respect was hard to come by in the multiverse.

As he thought of her arguments more, he had to admit to himself that the boob argument was one of the most compelling.

He slapped himself to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to think with his penis. Now was the time to actually think about what he wanted and what he was comfortable with.

He didn't want his best friend avoiding him, but would he be able to keep an open enough mind to date Eri? There were positives and negatives.

He opened up a portal and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

Positives: Badass best friend, Super Attractive, understands and has accepted reality for what it is, just like he has (the multiverse is great for existential crisis'), super attractive

He was aware that Super attractive was on the list twice, but she hot enough that he reckoned it counted twice.

Negatives: She is ten years younger than him (which was a flimsy argument at best), and… and...

Shit. He didn't really have any other arguments than that for the negative category. And he was right, it was flimsy.

He continued through his morning routine, but since he didn't have anything planned for today, got into comfy clothes and dropped onto the couch.

As he looked around the lounge room in the fortress and saw the lack of alternates in it today, he felt a pang of something he had thought he got rid of for good.

Something that just added another positive to having Eri around more often.

Loneliness


	4. boop

Hey guys

You're probably not really surprised, but from here on out, I'm discontinuing this fic.

Sorry if you were waiting for more of this one!


End file.
